Decorations
Sitemap Decorations In Rapture * See Also Artists In Rapture * See Also Rapture Construction * See Also Art Deco --- --- --- --- --- Need some Electric Fountains to be Found in the Ruins : Water effects combined with fancy controlled illumination by strobed lights (Was a craze at one time - those fads sure got old fast ... Pretty soon every cheap Beauty Salon had one. ) Game Graphics "Particle Effects" (Assets) which would be used are usually relatively simple script-wise (which is what you want with starter Assets - Another 'Tutorial Asset building thingee ...) Similar scripting is Applicable to Sign Effects. Eerie seen - still operating as if nothing was wrong. Gotta have at least one Splicer group that 'worships' one of these things --- --- --- Efficient External Decoration : Lots of cast cement architectural decorations in Real World (Up On The Surface) Art Deco. The Art Deco style used various CAST decorations, used repetitively (in modular combinations) and were fastened upon the main structure. Logical for Rapture with its lack of local supply (or the high cost of importing during its build phase) additional materials. Cement supplies used by the majority of construction is available. Monumental decorations like those big statues seen at the entrance to Persephone had to be concrete. Note - Rapture's Location Water Depth means that exterior decoration have to be only a short distance away to be seen. --- --- --- Problem With Any External Rapture Building Decorations : ''' Darkness. There is Little Point of decoration if it is NOT Visible (or of limited viability). You cannot see them from very far away -- light visibility dwindles '''VERY fast in (even pure) water (and even faster in pollution-murky water like probably existed around Rapture). Graph So no matter how blindingly lit, such decorations just won't have the impact a well lit high tower would have in a city in the open air . External decorations should be mostly clustered where they can be seen from VERY CLOSE to adjacent windows, or from submarines which pass close bye (and the whole automobile-like private sub idea has already largely been eliminated for any significant traffic beyond seaborne public transportation) - Pollution-Murky Water - Like There Probably Existed Around Rapture : Sea currents near the ocean surface clear the water, but in eddies (Rapture is down in a 'crater'-like bowl shaped seabed pocket formation) it might stick around the City proximity for a while. Settles down in between buildings ... Cloudy bacteria filled water from sewage discharge Prevailing Ocean Currents also wash in one direction generally. --- --- --- An Iconic Building "Look" ''': The Iconic 'Art Deco' Chrysler Building (finished 1930) for all its modern look was still made of interlocking steel girders, 3826000 bricks, poured concrete floors, and some early stainless metal decoration around its top. Rapture was constructed out of precast concrete, and similarly the materials are irrelevant to a building's "look". - The Chrysler Building's footings (sitting on bedrock well below street level) were welded together boxes of short lengths of steel girder sunk into a mass of cement. Rising Girders were then fastened to heavy steel brackets welded to those embedded girders. - Having a dozen buildings that look like the Chrysler building makes littele sense. --- --- --- '''Not Really Sure Why there are Tall Thin Spikes Ontop of so Many Buildings in Rapture's Skybox Views : * They stick way up, when you don't want anything too close to the surface which a passing iceberg might shear off. Also perfect (as in super-bad structurally) for ocean currents to push against (leverage) and try to bend/break. * Impressive decoration maybe to have one such spire, but stupid for EVERY tall building to have its own (Spire Envy ???). * Radio Waves do really badly thru water, so not for radio antennas (and way too many if the Devs though that's what they were). * Its Too deep to act as a 'snorkel' to the ocean surface (to get air). * No 'portable' Suns lighting all the darkness (none had lights up there and they are many hundreds of feet away). * So what were they ??? "Just Looked Good..." (which they really didn't - especially again and again and ...). These Buildings are Quite thin, so there is not much usable interior space inside them and worse on the spires. They don't appear to be lit, so not exactly decorative, not particularly aesthetic either (not like Art Deco tower on Fontaine Futuristics, which is a more typical stylistic form). People would get a better look at such things (if they are done for 'show') if immediately outside their window views, down where easily seen. Fixes: * Shorter buildings * Little Thinness * More Murk and darkness Out there * One Tall 'Spired' building * Shorter decorative Towers (without pressurized interiors) * Signs down close to inhabited areas and their windows --- --- --- 'Art Deco Extravaganza !!! ' : The MMORPG has alot of potential for more Art Deco than seen in all the games/DLC with more unique objects and architecture and decoration. More Assets and even a 'Auto-Generator' that can combine elements much the way that modular system is used for many other game elements -- good to mix stuff up and have much less obvious repetition -- particularly when the 'world' map expands as the Players play. I'm not sure what the legal issues are with copying design elements from existing buildings or furniture, etc... How heavily mutated they might have to be, etc... Art Deco was also known as : * Streamline * Skyscraper * Jazz Age * Moderne --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- . .